


This Gnome is My Home

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Critical Role Relationship Week, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Proposals, it's sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Pike proposes to Scanlan.





	This Gnome is My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tameila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameila/gifts), [baehj2915](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehj2915/gifts).



> day 4 of the relationships! A gift to some friends.

Wilhand's death two weeks ago left Pike distraught, but she refused to let it take control of her. She was sad, and she knew she would be sad for awhile, but some good came of it. The house was hers now, it was finally redone and comfortable for Grog to live in, and she felt ready to take the next step with Scanlan in their relationship. 

He won’t propose to her again, she knows that. He has let her do everything at her own pace since they retired and came back from Pandemonium, more mature after he had promised to see her as a person and came back after figuring himself out. Pike considered it a great few years, despite the heartbreaks that came. She figured it would be fun to surprise him with her own proposal. 

It had to be perfect, unlike the spur of the moment one Scanlan had done in his panic during the dragons, something that would be memorable for years. 

So Pike planned. She told Grog of what she was going to do, and got him to swear to secrecy as soon as he stopped crying from the news. He promised as well, on one of the days where Scanlan was busy at his desk writing, to watch him while she projected herself to Whitestone. 

Vex might not have had a traditional wedding, but she would be able to help Pike prepare one without Scanlan notice. Whitestone would be where she would propose, Vex promised that the castle dining area would be perfectly ready in the coming week for their arrival and date. Vex and Percy hugged her for a long time in congratulations, promising to keep the secret, before she returned to her own body once more. 

While she prepared, she cast sending twice over the coming days leading up to the planned proposal, informing Keyleth and Kaylie of her intentions and asking them to keep it a surprise but to be there to witness it. Both agreed, though Kaylie needed more coaxing from Pike for her to keep quiet and not immediately give everything away to Scanlan. 

She acted like everything was normal the rest of the week once all of the preparations had been made, and crawled into bed beside Scanlan the night before eager for the day to come. 

 

* * *

 

 

Pike woke up to the sun just barely filtering through the windows, dawn just breaking over the horizon as birds chirped outside, the sky filled with beautiful colors of morning. 

She doesn’t see or hear any of that though, lying facing Scanlan as she is. All she sees is her love glowing from the morning light on his skin, face peaceful in deep sleep, half covered by the blankets and looking so incredibly beautiful. 

She stayed like that, watching him sleep as she laid beside him, until his eyelashes flickered and his eyes opened blearily, dark brown eyes catching onto her form almost immediately, sleepy smile and crazy bedhead melting her heart deeper than it already was. 

“Will you marry me?” 

She realized what she had said a moment too late, but the panic that had started to build knowing all of her plans had just toppled down was short lived. Scanlan covered her hand with his own, eyes much more aware and bright with happiness after she spoke, “I would be honored to marry you.” he said, and she knew he was completely honest. 

Pike smiled, moving close to kiss his cheek as they both wrapped their arms around each other, staying in bed together until Grog came to get them. 


End file.
